Una mision para que te enamores
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Ola aqi publicando mi primer fic! espero y les guste La Hokage manda de mision a Anko con una persona muy querida para ella, lograra su cometido? Lemmon en un capi!
1. Chapter 1

"-_Mi vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida…_" -pensé amargamente, parada en el puesto de vigilancia de las puertas del Konoha "-_desde que los de la aldea del sonido y de la arena atacaron nuestra aldea mi vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida y también que Jiraiya-Sama se fuera a entrenar con Naruto, me tienen aquí esperando su regreso, ya paso casi un año desde que se fueron…y luego ¡Hokage-Sama no me da ninguna misión! Carajo…tengo que hacer esto todos los días…"_

Un ligero vientecillo alboroto mi cabello, me quite el pelo de los ojos con un movimiento y vi aparecer a mi mejor amiga, Kurenai que lucia tan fuerte y dulce como todos los días.

-¡hola Anko! -me saludo con una mano -oye…Hokage-Sama quiere verte en su oficina ahora, al parecer, creo que ya tiene una misión digna de ti -me dijo con cierto dejo burlón en su voz.

-oh…cállate -le espte con una sonrisa, puesto que en el fondo yo sabia que estaba en lo cierto, le había rechazado muchas misiones solamente por que no eran lo suficientemente interesantes -y tu… ¿A dónde vas? -añadí empezando a caminar.

-ay…si supieras -suspiro -me mandan a una misión con Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Asuma -dijo con cierta tono pícaro en la voz…

-uy…y sobre todo Asuma ¿verdad? -La moleste una risita y me gane un golpe en el hombro algo fuerte -pues que… ¡¡es la verdad!! No me vayas a negar que no te alegra que te vayas de mision con el.

-bueno, no -admitió, tornándose de un color casi como el de sus ojos - pero con… Hinata y Kiba ¿sabes todo lo que voy a batallar para que el quiera hacer algo con ella?

-ay ¿pues que los vas a poner a hacer? -le pregunte, haciéndole entender que le había tomado otro sentido a su frase.

-No tienes remedio, Anko, no tienes remedio -me dijo ella, ya casi llegando a la mansión de la Hokage. -te falta una pareja, es por eso que todo lo tomas con doble sentido y molestas a los demás.

-no necesito de alguien -mentí, casi mordiéndome la lengua, pues mi mente había vagado a aquel shinobi de pelo gris y misterioso rostro -sabes como soy, llevas siendo mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, no quiero formalizarme con alguien…

-por eso te acuestas con todo el que puedes… -me corto, sabiéndose ya mi discurso -tienes veinticinco años…es hora de que madures.

Guarde silencio, me molesta tanto que Kurenai me hiciera pensar, puesto que otra vez, tenia razón, ya sabia el tipo de fama que me había ganado por hacerlo con casi todos, pero ¿Qué le podía hacer? Nadie sabía que estaba locamente enamorada del Ninja que Copia desde que tenía diez años, así que eso se tenía que quedar en secreto, ¿Por qué? La verdad no lo sabia, me siento mucho mejor sin que el, ni nadie lo sepa.

Entramos en su oficina donde ya nos esperaba Shizune, esa chica me cae bien, es casi como yo, muy bonita y una buena kunoichi; Kurenai se despidió de mi con un beso y murmuro algo de encontrarse con Asuma.

Me hizo pasar en la oficina, que tenia un ligero olor a sake, habían ya varias personas ahí, Iruka, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sasuke, oculte un ligero gruñido al ver a Iruka ahí, de todas las personas con las que me había acostado era con el con el que mas me arrepentía, desde ese entonces el se había enamorado, no enamorado no, obsesionado conmigo y ¿ahora resulta que tenia que ir a una misión con el? Maldición.

-¿Me llamo, Hokage Ob…Sama? -le dije, detuviendome antes de llamarla "oba-Chan" dado que la enfadaría y no quería que nuestra querida Hokage estuviera enojada, ya tenia conocimiento de su temperamento.

-Si, Anko-San, en un momento les doy la misión, solo falta un miembro más de este equipo -dijo, y frunció el entrecejo

"-_uh oh…espero que ese integrante no u tarde mucho, carajo…va a estar enojada, no le gusta que la hagan esperar"_ -pensé y sonreí, imaginándome como sufriría ese integrante.

Pero para mi mala suerte y desgracia, se escucho un leve golpe en la puerta y entro tan magnifico (y tarde) como siempre, Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja que me ha robado el sueno desde que me rescato de con Orochimaru, me estremecí ligeramente y mis mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-lo siento, Ho… -se empezó a disculpar, pero nuestra querida Tsunade lo callo con una mano y el rostro crispado.

-se que me vas a dar alguna estupida razón por la que llegaste tarde, Kakashi -le espeto, y todos los demás nos hicimos algo para atrás, así, si quería golpearlo (aunque yo no lo deseaba así) no le iba a dar a nadie mas, suspiro y se acomodo el cabello rubio -bien, Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Mitarashi Anko y Hatake Kakashi, tengo una misión para todos ustedes, será de rango B (si tal vez es un insulto para los dos Jonin que llame) pero tal vez pueda convertirse en A.

Verán, hace unos cuantos días el señor Feudal del País de la Estrella pidió asilo político bajo un nombre falso ya que al parecer, varios Ninja de la Arena lo persiguen para matarlo, así que creo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: Escoltar al feudal a su país, ir a la Aldea de la Arena y dialogar para tal vez llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿solo eso? -pregunte, algo aburrida, si claro, interesante vaya, era una mierda esa misión - ¿y hay posibles batallas?

-¿siempre tiene que haber batallas en tus misiones, Anko? -me pregunto Kakashi, eso me molesto un poco claro el siempre tiene que estar peleando y contradiciéndome.

-bueno que es la vida sin un poco de acción, Hatake -le conteste firmemente, gracias a Dios no me sonroje tanto como esperaba, ya había aprendido a controlarlo

-ya basta ustedes dos -nos interrumpió Tsunade, ya que Kakashi había hecho ademán de contestarme. -así que partirán mañana, por el lado occidental a las seis de la mañana, Kakashi y esta vez no llegues tarde, al Feudal no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, al igual que a mi.

-Si, Hokage-Sama -dijimos todos al unísono y salimos de la habitación.

Yo estaba que si daba saltos de alegría ¡iba a ir a una misión con Kakashi! Tal vez no me pueda hacer muchas ilusiones con el pero, puedo hacerlo que caiga en mis redes, no por algo fui dotada con un increíble cuerpo, me reí ante mi falta de modestia y me dirigí a mi departamento a preparar mis cosas, esta misión era para enamorarse de Mitarashi Anko.


	2. Problemas con la mision

A la mañana siguiente llegue como siempre, algo antes, puesto que soy muy desesperada, al punto de reunión, solamente habían llegado Iruka y Shikamaru, ambos con cara de sueno y una pesada mochila en la espalda. En cuanto Iruka me vio se irguió un poco más y sonrío como el tarado que es.

-hola, Iruka, Shikamaru -los salude a regañadientes, ellos contestaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza -bien, supongo que ahora a esperar… -murmure y me recargue en un árbol.

Pasaron los minutos y llego Sakura, yo resople, de nuevo, Kakashi iba a llegar tarde pero, para mi gran asombro, detrás de ellos venia Kakashi acompañado con un señor de mediana edad con elegantes ropas, seguro que el era el Feudal; en cuanto llego hasta nosotros y nos vio con su único ojo visible se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita nerviosa acariciándose la nuca, un claro gesto de el.

-buenos días, querido equipo -dijo al fin, adoptando una actitud seria, ya que el Feudal lo veía con gesto reprobatorio -bien el es Iwakumura Nobu-San, el Feudal de el País de la Estrella. Nobu-san, este es el equipo que Hokage-Sama solicito para escoltarlo; Umino Iruka -lo señalo y el Feudal hizo una pequeña reverencia -Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru y Mitarashi Anko -ante todos inclino la cabeza, pero me helo la sangre que al que Kakashi me señalara a mi, el tal Nobu-San, me miro de una forma muy rara, bueno no rara, con la clara mirada de que me quería, me deseaba, odio cuando me miran así, me hace recordar viejos tiempos, cuando Orochimaru abuso de mi -si no ve ninguna inconveniencia ¿podremos partir?

-claro, pero una pregunta, Kakashi-San -dijo el Feudal, sin quitarme los ojos de encima -¿todos ellos saben a lo que se atienen?

-claro, Nobu-San -repuse yo, Kakashi me miro algo enojado pero también divertido, todos los Ninja saben que odio que me digan que no soy capaz de hacer algo -se supone que somos shinobi ¿no? Es una regla elemental, saber a que peligro te enfrentas, y que nada te distraiga -dije, y Kakashi se dio cuenta que me había inventado esa regla -ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, entre mas rápido lleguemos, mas rápido usted estará a salvo.

-lo que digas, Anko-Chan -dijo con un tono meloso que me angustio y me enojo.

Así empezamos una larga caminata con el sol saliendo frente a nosotros en una formación algo rara, Kakashi e Iruka al frente, el Feudal atrás de ellos, Sakura a su lado derecho, Shikamaru al izquierdo y yo en la retaguardia, observando sus espaldas y traseros, como si de verdad me importara, la retaguardia siempre es el puesto mas aburrido, pero como Kakashi es el que "tiene mas experiencia" se autoproclamo el líder y que ¿piensa que soy una idiota o que? Suspire, Kakashi me sigue tratando como la niña que era cuando me conoció, eso tiene que cambiar, me tiene que ver como una verdadera Kunoichi que soy.

Un agudo dolor me cruzo la espalda y caí al suelo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento levanto un montón de tierra y sentí que varias figuras pasaban corriendo a mi lado, tantee para ver que es lo que tenia en la espalda y sentí la empuñadura de un kunai, lo extraje armándome de valor y me puse de pie, y pude ver lo que ocurría.

En formación cerrada los tres adolescentes protegían a Nobu-San, Kakashi estaba de frente a un Ninja protegido con una mascara con la banda con el símbolo de la Arena, Iruka, que tenia sangre en un labio, intentaba que otro Ninja no le rebanara el cuello y ante a mi estaba una Kunoichi eso lo podía notar por que su traje negro se le ceñía en sus formas, sostenía un gran abanico color lila, un abanico que lo había visto en otro lado, se nos quedaron viendo por un momento y casi al mismo tiempo todos nos pusimos en acción, saque dos kunais y la mire con una sonrisita en mis labios ante sus sorprendidos ojos verdes, me iba a lanzar contra ella, pero algo me jalo por la gabardina, rasgándola, voltee enojada y vi a un cuarto Ninja con unos ojos iguales a los de la Kunoichi, me libere de el y lo ataque, desgraciadamente esquivo mi golpe con una sorpréndete agilidad, utilice mis mejores golpes de taijutsu y Ninjutsu, todos mis ataques los esquivo, solté un rugido de desesperación pues sentí que mi chakra empezaba a agotarse y como todo un caballero Kakashi se acerco a mi y me ayudo con el idiota que me ganaba, algo sucedió muy rápido, la Kunoichi lanzo una ráfaga de aire y en la confusión acerco a nosotros, jalo al Ninja que peleaba contra los dos y lanzo un kunai directo al corazón de Kakashi, que no se había dado cuenta por evitar que el aire no lo tumbara, me lancé en el camino del kunai en un tonto intento de salvarlo, no le dio pero se encajo en mi pecho, con una gran fuerza, salí despedida hacia atrás, el me agarro antes de estamparme contra el suelo y ganarme una herida mas.


	3. No me sirves de nada Anko!

OoLa aqi dejando el segundo capitulo!!

jaja espero que les guste, ya que cree esta historia en un momento de locura y creo que no puse muy bien la personalidad de anko (bueno a decir verdad la puse como yo soi jojo xD)

bueno dejen comments!!!!

Sayo los qiero muxo muxo!!!

********************************************************************************************************************

-no ha recuperado el conocimiento? -pregunto una voz a lo lejos, muy lejos, una voz que se me hacia muy conocida.

-no todavía no, pero no tardara, Iruka-Sensei, la cure lo mas rápido que pude -respondió una voz de mujer con un largo suspiro.

-bien, avísame cuando despierte.

Me costaba mucho el abrir los ojos, sentía los parpados pesados y un agudo dolor en el pecho que se acentuaba cada vez que respiraba, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un ligero silbido, como puede abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo azul oscuro de una tienda de campana por la cual se podía divisar que era de noche; intente incorporarme pero mi pecho me dolió tanto que el mundo volvió a dar vueltas.

-no te levantes, Anko-Sensei -me dijo Sakura, poniendo con delicadeza una mano en mi hombro -no se que tal lo hice, pero tengo miedo en que la herida pueda volverse a abrir.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunte, intentando jalar mas aire, ya que sentía una sensación de ahogamiento.

-bueno, al intentar salvar a Kakashi-Sensei el kunai que Temari lanzo contra el se incrusto en tu pecho, dañando el pulmón derecho ¿te falta el aire, verdad? -me dijo ella, moviendo un poco la blusa azul que llevaba como pijama y pude divisar un cicatriz que antes no tenia, estaba justo encima de mi seno derecho, era un poco alargada he inflamada, parecía que todavía no se curaba del todo -bien, déjame intentar esto de nuevo, parce que no lo hice, bien…rayos debimos de traer a Shizune-san o a un Ninja-medico cualificado… -murmuro para sus adentros, aunque yo pude oírla a la perfección y eso no me alentó mucho.

Puso las manos sobre mi pecho e hizo el Jutsu de Curación, viéndome iluminada por un chakra color verde, sentí un inmenso calor seguido de un frío que me calaba hasta los huesos y mi respiración mejoro un poco mas.

Se abrió la abertura de la tienda y entro Kakashi, con su aire desgarbado que tanto me gusta, aunque me sonroje de golpe puesto que se alcanzaba a divisar la mitad de mi pecho, me vio de reojo con su único ojo visible y percibí cierto brillo antes de volver a ser fríos e inexpresivos como antes.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! -exclamo Sakura quitándome las manos de enzima, así yo puede subir rápidamente mi blusa, ocultando el hecho que quería que me admirara un poco mas. -oohhh… ¡eres un pervertido!

-lo siento, es solo que escuche la voz de Anko… -repuso el encogiéndose de hombros -pero si quieres me voy, solo quería hablar con Anko, a solas.

-bueno yo ya termine -le dijo Sakura y se puso de pie -los dejo.

Dicho esto, salio de la tienda, dejándome a mi sola con el, que seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, se sentó a un lado de mi y yo conseguí el valor suficiente para poder incorporarme y me apoye con un codo, intentando que las lagrimas no rodaran por mis mejillas, debidas al ligero punzante dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a darme un sermón o que? -le pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-bueno, si le llamas sermón a lo que vengo a decirte -me respondió el, volviéndose a encoger de hombros. -lo que hiciste fue…

-algo sumamente valiente, gracias -lo ataje pícaramente y casi me arranco la lengua el mordérmela con fuerza, ¿Qué rayos dije? ¡Soy una tonta!

-mas bien yo diría, estupido -mascullo el entre dientes, sabia que intentaba no gritarme, pero solamente por que estaba en un estado tan "deplorable" -¿Por qué quisiste salvarme? ¿Qué no sabes que yo ya lo tenía todo controlado? ¡Eres una tonta, Anko, y acabas de retrasar el viaje por tu insensatez! -exclamo y cada palabra que me dijo, sentí como se clavan en mi corazón, no en mi corazón, no, en mis sentimientos, en mi orgullo.

-un simple gracias me bastaba -masculle, intentando no llorar pero ahora no era de dolor si no de tristeza, despecho -aparte ¿Qué lo tenias controlado? ¡La ráfaga de viento que esa Temari lanzo contra nosotros no te dejaba ver donde estabas, ni siquiera por tu sharingan hubieras distinguido donde estabas, ¡oh gran copion…!oh lo siento, ¡es Ninja que Copia! -le grité, maldición de nuevo mi temperamento se estaba manifestando, tanto así como para gritarle a Kakashi.

-¡no me levantes la voz!

-¿Por qué no? -Inquirí, mas dolida -que yo sepa te puedo hacer lo que quiera, YA NO TENGO DIEZ ANIOS, HATAKE -le grité e intente ponerme de pie, aunque quede sentada en el suelo

-ENTONCES DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI TODAVIA LOS TUVIERAS! -me ecepto y recibí la frase como una cuchillada en el rostro -piensas que ya eres muy grande, y tal vez tu… cuerpo -hizo una ademan con la mano senalanandome y de nuevo vi ese brillo en su ojo visible -tal vez tu cuerpo demuestre cuan "grande estas" pero tu mente Sige siendo la de aquella chiquilla de diez años que resácate y a la que apoye mientras sellaban su marca -trago saliva y suspiro -madura un poco, Anko -me dijo en un tono casi de suplica -salimos mañana en la mañana…no retrasaremos el viaje un solo día mas así que, descansa para que mañana te encuentres bien.

-No necesito esperar hasta mañana, puedo partir ahora -le dije con decisión, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, con un pie fuera de la tienda; me puse de pie con cierta dificultad aunque estaba asegura que mi rostro detonaba seguridad, me sonroje un poco al descubrir que vestía solamente aquella blusa azul fuerte y mis boxers negros logrando así, captar toda la atención de Kakashi -y no…vuelvas…a…decirme…que soy…una estupida…desde que volví de con Orochimaru…me han dicho lo mismo…pero es tiempo de que eso cambie -Kakashi me miro sin entender -ya no soy la misma niñita estupida…ahora soy… ¡una verdadera Jonin!


	4. Celos tras noche de pasion LEMON

ADVERTENCIA!!!!

ANTES DE QUE EMPIEZES A LEER, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SEXO, LO LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.

gracias por leer! dejen comments sean buenos o malos ede todos modos los acepto!!!!

********************************************************************************************************************

Tal y como Kakashi dijo, partimos a la mañana siguiente sin ningún contratiempo mas que discutiera con Iruka por querer llevarme en brazos, por lo que yo todavía sigo molesta, ¡Ahora resulta que debo dejarme apapachar como una bebe! Vaya tontería.

Durante la caminata que realizamos, mientras el sol iluminaba, Kakashi me miraba con recelo, ahora si ya no me había dejado en la retaguardia, ocupaba el lugar del flanco derecho, empezó a caer la noche y al fin Kakashi se había apiadado de los pobres pies de Nobu-San y decidió acampar a un lado del camino en un pardo lleno de hierba y flores que me hicieron estornudar por el polen.

Entre Sakura y yo montamos las tiendas, Iruka estaba muy ocupado, preparando la cena, (la cual yo no comería dado que olía a mil demonios) Shikamaru había ido a recorrer el perímetro y Kakashi había sacado de nuevo su maldito libro pornográfico y estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, muy concentrado y Nobu-San tenia entre sus manos una larga pipa/

-Bien, ya terminamos…iré a buscar un río o algo así…estoy muy acalorada -me dijo Sakura, secándose el sudor -¿no vienes, Anko-Sensei?

-¿Qué? ¡oh! No…no estoy cansada y todavía estoy algo lastimada -repuse algo distraída, ¿la razón? No la sabia, simplemente pensaba en: sexo, Kakashi y en como lograr atraerlo.

Entre en la tienda y me deshice de la gabardina de un fluido movimiento quedando así semi-desnuda pero no me importaba, al fin y al cabo era la tienda de las mujeres, sentí una fría ráfaga de aire al que la tienda se abriera de nuevo.

-Si, ya me di cuenta de que olvidaste tu ropa, Sakura-Chan -dije con una sonrisa y volteándola a ver, cruzando las manos para que evitara ver mis pechos, después de todo si soy algo pudorosa, algo.

Tal fue mi sorpresa que jadee un poco al ver a Nobu-San parado en la entrada viéndome, con un extraño deseo en sus ojos, se relamió un poco y saco su billetera.

-te doy…un millón de ryo si eres mía esta noche… -me dijo en un susurro, sacando el dinero y ofreciéndomelo, yo lo seguía viendo con una mirada extraña ¿Por qué?

Simplemente por que pensé que estaba llegando mi oportunidad, si lograba darle celos a Kakashi, el sabría lo que puede perder si no me trata un poco mejor, me hacerse a Nobu-San un poco mas y el dinero empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, deslice fuera mi blusa de malla dejando mi torso descubierto.

-Acepto hacerlo contigo…pero no soy una maldita prostituta -le dije, abrazándolo, dejando que mis pechos se apretara contra su torso, y viendo con placer como me veía, incrédulo.

No sabia si afuera se podrían escuchar nuestro jaleo, ese rítmico jadeo mezclado con gruñidos de Nobu-San y mis gemidos ¿Cómo podía ser que un vejete me hiciera disfrutar como nunca nadie lo había hecho? Me subí arriba de el, y deje que me volviera a penetrar logrando así mi tercer orgasmo, Nobu-San me beso los pechos y alcance a escuchar un bufido proveniente de afuera, distrayéndome por un rato, me quede con la mirada perdida, sintiendo la boca de Nobu bajando el línea recta por mi pecho, esperaba que ese enojado bufido hubiera sido de Kakashi que al fin estaba celoso, volví a la realidad cuando sentí la lengua de Nobu-San en mi intimidad, volviendo a excitarme y así logrando que me corriera, seguida muy de cerca por el.

Al fin se dejo caer rendido a un lado de mí, y yo intente recuperar el aliento, seguía sin creerlo, ese viejo me había hecho disfrutar como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Al escuchar que Sakura preguntaba por el, metió su miembro dentro de los pantalones y salio de la tienda sin decirme nada, pero no me importo había sido sexo sin compromiso, me volví a vestir, e hice una bola la mojada sabana por nuestros fluidos corporales y la arroje en un rincón.

Las tripas me rugieron de hambre, puesto que había pasado más de una hora desde que nos detuvimos, así que sin más remedio salí de la tienda para enfrentarme a mis compañeros de equipo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a una gran fogata que Iruka había realizado para poder cocinar, todos menos Kakashi, lucían normales, pero mi amado tenia el entrecejo fruncido y miraba a Nobu-San con una mezcla entre odio, pero también pude distinguir algo de confusión en su mirada "CACHIN, ¡¡lo logre!!" -pensé alegremente y no pude ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡ah! Anko-Chan, ahí estas, ten -me dijo Iruka ofreciéndome un plato -creo que sigue caliente.

Olisque ese extraño guiso y lo probé, bueno tenia que admitirlo Iruka no cocinaba tan mal, todos terminaron de comer y empezaron a dispersarse, Iruka y Nobu-San se metieron en la tienda y apagaron la luz, Sakura dio un gran bostezo y también se metió a su respetiva tienda, y Kakashi ni se inmuto, parecía demasiado concentrado en su lectura, conociéndolo no se movería hasta que terminara el capitulo. Me levante para ir al baño, puesto que mis tripas se retorcían, después de todo esa comida si me hizo daño, que genial.

Salí de detrás de ese gran árbol con mi estomago un poco mejor, tendría que matar a Iruka por lo que su veneno-comida me había hecho, escuche un ruido y me puse alerta sacando un kunai de mi bolsillo de la espalda y me puse en posición de ataque.

-No me ataques, Anko -dijo la voz de Kakashi desde la oscuridad. -veo que también a ti te hizo daño la comida.

-por favor, no me la recuerdes -le dije guardando el kunai y acercándome a el -tendremos que matarlo y jamás dejarlo que vuelva a cocinar.

-bueno, Genma me contó que tu lo mandaste al hospital después de cocinar para el.

-claro que no -le dije en un tonito de "duh."

-por cierto, ahora que te encuentro sola… -me dijo y supuse que aquí vendría algo referente a lo que paso con Nobu-San -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿el que? -le pregunte, haciéndome la desentendida.

-dejaste que Nobu-San…abusara de ti… -dijo entrecortadamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco, una muy buena actuación, en mi opinión.

-oh...eso…pero el no abuso de mi, yo me deje -le conteste, poniéndome una mano en la cintura. -Pero, eso no te incumbe, no soy _nada_ tuyo -añadí y me aleje, dejándolo como pasmado, solo en la oscuridad.


	5. Cuando te conoci, te ame

Gomen Nasai si el pasado capitulo no fue mucho de su agrado, pero tienen razon, Anko se vio demasiado facil, lo siento, mi error, mi error, en un principio iba a ser Iruka, pero no se de donde me salio que fuera el Feudal. Gomen Nasai (lease como actitud de Sohma Ritsu en el anime Fruits Basket)

*********************************************************************************************************************

Por enésima vez, volví a darme la vuelta, no podía conciliar el sueno, no podía, en cambio Sakura, a mi lado, roncaba ruidosamente, con casi un eco de ronquidos provenientes de la tienda de los chicos.

"-dejaste que Nobu-San…abusara de ti" -¡argh! Como se repetía esa frase en mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar todo lo que pase con Orochimaru.

Aun lo recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer, mis lágrimas, mi dolor, Orochimaru acercándose a mi con un malvada risa en sus labios, todos mis sueños destrozados al regresar de esa maldita isla.

El dolor que sentía cada vez que abusaba de mí y yo teniendo que actuar como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de estarme muriendo por dentro, puesto que jamás había pensado que Orochimaru hubiese sido capaz de hacerme algo tan enfermo como violarme.

¡Mierda! Y lo que tampoco dejaba de pasar por mi mente fue esa vez, la primera vez que lo vi.

-¡niña! ¿me oyes? ¡niña! -me decía el, tomándome en sus brazos, entre mi inconciencia y conciencia, recuerdo su rostro, cubierto por una mascara ANBU, la cual se quito rápidamente y pude apreciar su rostro, oculto por una negra mascara, su cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo, que no era como el otro ojo, era de un color rojo intenso. -¡Señor! ¡esta con vida! ¡Tendremos que llevarla rápidamente con Hokage-Sama ahora mismo, tiene esa misma marca que mato a los otros niños

Sentí como unas manos mas ligeras me levantaban y de nuevo que de inconsciente.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté y estaba en una cama, ya en el Konoha, con Kakashi (que ya no tenia el uniforme ANBU) y que llego Hokage-Sama diciendo que iba a hacer el Jutsu de Sellado, me estremecí al escuchar la palabra, Hokage-Sama le hizo señas a Kakashi y se acerco a mi y me ordeno que me quitara la blusa, yo me morí de vergüenza al que el me ayudara, pero el se mantenía impasible como siempre.

Casi como si hubiera sido ayer recuerdo aquel inmenso dolor que me causo aquel Jutsu, también recuerdo que luche en no desmayarme y que Kakashi me tomo en sus bazos consolándome, para entonces desmayarme.

Después de ese día, nuestra "relación amistosa" empezó supongo que yo para el solo era una mocosa inmadura, que se la pasaba jugueteando por aquí y por haya, pero yo estaba estupida e irrevocablemente enamorada de el. Así pues empecé a crecer, a tomar cuerpo a ponerme mas bonita, pero el, seguía sin verme como lo hacían los demás; cuando me convertí en jonin, empecé a contradecirlo en todo, y ahora, estábamos por primera vez juntos en una misión el había resultado, como siempre, y yo con un kunai clavado en el pecho, por salvarlo, simplemente por estar estupida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Hatake Kakashi.

*******************************************************************************************************************

esto lo sonie, fue algo muy extrano, pero en ese entonces yo estaba viendo el relleno, en la parte que van al pais del Mar (uds ya sabran cual) entonces me quede dormida sobre el escritorio y sonie todo este capitulo!!!

espero y les guste!


	6. Cuando aceptaras que sientes algo por mi

Por fin desistí en dormirme, aparte la manta y me levante procurando no hacer ruido, tome mi gabardina y me la puse. Salí de la tienda y aspire la brisa matutina, me sobresalte al estirarme y ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kakashi que estaba sentado ante los restos de la fogata de ayer, tenia las manos entrelazadas y, milagrosamente, no estaba leyendo su patético libro.

-veo que no soy la única con problemas de sueno -susurre sentándome en el suelo, a su lado y empezando a jugar con una pobre hoja que se encontraba tirada.

-¿y tu por que no puedes dormir? -me pregunto, mirándome fijamente.

-no lo se…simplemente no puedo acurrucarme en los brazos de Morfeo -mentí y me estire largamente -¿y tu falta de sueno? ¿O simplemente nos proteges?

-creo que un poco de las dos -suspiro Kakashi miro pensativamente al cielo -¿y como estas? Te escuche sollozar en sueños.

-bueno eso no es sorpresa para mi, últimamente… -acepte con un gruñido bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Siempre tienes pesadillas?

-si y ahora son peores -dije en una especie de gemido -antes era frustrante, por que no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero ahora que se todo lo que me hizo…lo vuelvo a vivir y pues, supongo que no logro acostumbrarme a sonarlo una y otra vez -continúe y me pase una mano distraídamente por mi hombro izquierdo.

Kakashi me miro con extrañeza ¿Acaso era lastima? No, parecía que me había visto de repente iluminada por una luz magnifica. Bajo la cabeza y me dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, ser cariñoso nunca fue lo suyo.

-¿Te arruino la vida, no? -me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-un poco al principio -respondí, cohibiéndome ante la fijeza de su mirada -sentía que todo mundo me señalaba, pero ser Ninja es el mejor remedio que puede existir, cada vez que asesino a alguien imagino que es Orochimaru y así me puedo vengar de el -comente con una risita e hize algo atrevido: recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi, que no hizo movimiento alguno -supongo que la aldea pensaba que me iba a convertir en el.

-bueno si era así, no toda -me dijo Kakashi, sentí que olisqueó mi cabello y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, el paso su mano alrededor de mis hombros y yo lo voltee a ver, estaba tan cerca de su rostro, tan cerca.

Pero entonces se alejo de mí.

Leí en su rostro una mezcal de culpa con emoción, pero también había confusión, me retire de su hombro con un bufido, estaba molesta, yo tan segura de que estaba sintiendo algo por mi ¡y me sale con esa pendejada!

-lo siento -se disculpo.

-¿y que es lo que sientes? -le pregunte en un tono mas fuerte del que hubiera deseado.

-no debo de darme ese lujo -me respondió Kakashi -no esta permitido en la vida que escogí, no en la vida Shinobi.

-¿Qué te agrade una persona? -le pregunte con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos -¿es que acaso no lo comprendes? El amor no es algo que se pueda evitar…

-¡es que no me puede estar pasando a mi! -exclamo el y se puso de pie, al que yo hiciera ademán de abrazarlo de nuevo - ¡Me enamore de alguien hace mucho, una kunoichi…y salí demasiado herido! -Me dijo y se pasó una mano por el pelo -Asesinaron a Rin…en una misión que tuvimos…murió en mis brazos… -su voz sonaba como si fuera a llorar, escondió la cabeza entre las manos por un momento y añadió -: ¡No puedo permitir que eso me pase de nuevo!

-¿¡Cuando aceptaras que sientes algo por mi?! ¡Que te valga un pepino bien verde todo eso de "las reglas Shinobi", Hatake, en el camino Shinobi siempre se sufre y tú lo sabes muy bien! ¡Hemos perdido a la mitad de nuestros amigos, de diez kunoichi que había solo quedamos Kurenai y yo, sin contar a las novatas! -exclame, poniéndome de pie también, yendo hacia el y rodeando su cintura con mis manos uniendo mi rostro en su pecho. -Te amo con locura, Kakashi -murmure, acercándome a su rostro y tanteando par a ver donde se encontrarían sus labios y presione los míos contra los de el, que me aparto lentamente, con delicadeza y las lagrimas rodaron por mi mejillas, sin previo aviso.

-sabes muy bien que para mi… -empezó y me volvió a abrazar -para mi ya no eres esa Uzumaki Naruto en versión femenina, te quiero, te quiero -susurro en mi oído y mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente -pero…simplemente no puedo hacerlo…

********************************************************************************************************************

waaa!!!!

que les parecio??

jeje esta escena esta adaptada un poco en mi vida personal jojo (bueno algo pero no dire que) cuando la termine la volvi a leer y me puse a dar saltos como loca en el mi cama tanto que casi tiro la laptop, espero y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Sayonara!!

dejen comments!


	7. Las cosas se complican!

Logre que las lagrimas no corrieran por mis mejillas mientras Sakura y yo recogíamos las tiendas, veía de reojo a Kakashi que parecía normal, como todos los días ¡claro por que para los hombres es muy fácil bateara una mujer sin sentir nada! ¡Carajo y el nudo en mi garganta no se quita!

Me colgué la mochila en la espalda y me puse en posición y empezó de nuevo el viaje, Sakura intento entablar una platica conmigo pero yo estaba tan distraída que se enfado y se fue con Shikamaru, una lagrima silenciosa callo hasta el suelo al recordar con dolor las palabras de Kakashi, diciéndome que me amaba pero que no podía ser, ya que era uno de los Ninja mas odiados y toda la parafernalia de siempre.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina al recordar que lo bese...mis labios estuvieron junto a los suyo, a pesar de estar a cubiertos con una mascara, me abracé el cuerpo con fuerza, en ese momento como había deseado que pudiera conocer al fin su rostro, de no tener que pasar por los brazos de otro hombre, que me sostuviera para siempre, Dios, en ese momento mi corazón había latido contra mi pecho tan fuerte, que estaba segura que iba a salirse de mi pecho, en esos momentos fui suya y de nadie mas, el mundo nos pertenecía, el me pertenecía, todo había desparecido, solo éramos Kakashi y yo abrazados, perdidos en el infinito.

-¡Anko, cuidado! -exclamo la voz de Iruka y sentí que unas manos me tiraban al suelo, de reojo alcance a ver como una _shurinken_ se encajaba en el suelo, donde antes estaba yo.

-esta vez no queremos pelear -dijo una voz que hacia mucho que no la oía, una voz que hizo que me estremeciera -solo venimos a dialogar, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko…ah claro, querida Sakura, chico ven aquí. -llamo y una figura se separo del grupo.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! -exclamo entrecortadamente ella y soltó los kunais para llevarse la mano a la boca.

Me puse de pie y me pare al lado de Kakashi con Iruka a mi lado, Shikamaru protegía al Feudal y Sakura permanecía estática viendo a Sasuke. Orochimaru estaba en medio de todos, un poco al frente, con Sasuke a su lado, entonces reconocí a las otras personas, Temari y Kankurou de la Aldea de la Arena, con dos del Sonido que había visto cuando mataron al Tercero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Orochimaru-_Sensei_? -le pregunte con sarcasmo y odio en la voz -habla ya, o no respondo a los ataques -añadí al ver que Kakashi dejaba al descubierto su _Sharingan_.

-como siempre Anko, eres tan impaciente -me dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa y yo fruncí el entrecejo -bueno, veras, el señor que tienes atrás tiene un ligero deber con todos a excepción de los Hermanos de la Arena, resulta que nos pidió de favor que matáramos a todos su enemigos, pero a cambio, nos tenia que pagar, tu sabes en efectivo, pero huyo, así que ahora debe de pagar, pero con su vida.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice, Nobu-San? -le pregunte, sin dejar de mirar a Orochimaru.

-si, en parte -respondió el -pero no huí, en cuanto les pedí algo de tiempo, me quisieron matar ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante eso, Anko-Chan?

-creo que de la misma manera que todos nosotros ¿cierto Anko? -Intervino Kakashi, sacando con delicadeza un kunai, al igual que yo -no dejaremos que asesines a mas personas…

Me lancé hacia mi antiguo _Sensei_ antes de que alguien mas dijera algo, no soportaría quedarme quieta, tenía que asesinar a alguien y ¿que mejor persona que la causante de que mi vida fuera un tormento?

Orochimaru saco a _Kusangi _de su cuerpo y empezó a atacarme con eso, pero yo ya se me casi todos sus movimientos, supongo que años de verlo pelear y enfrentarme a el, varias veces seguidas. Hizo un sello, y me cegó el dolor, la marca me había empezado a arder ferozmente, caí al suelo sujetándome con fuerza el cuello, deseando morir, desaparecer.

-¡Anko, no! -grito Kakashi, al percatarse que yo estaba en el suelo, pero desgraciadamente estaba peleando contra Kankurou, y este no lo dejaba acercarse a mi.

-pensé que te habías hecho mucho mas fuerte…desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… -me dijo Orochimaru, aunque yo escuchaba su voz lejos, demasiado lejos, sentí que se acerco a mi, saco un kunai de mi bolsillo y lo puso en mi mejilla, sentí la sangre correr, tibia y pegajosa.

-¡aléjate de ella! -grito un voz que no logre identificar.

-eras muy buen prospecto, Anko, eras leal a mí, con mucho futuro -murmuro en mi oído e hice un esfuerzo para apartarlo de mi de una bofetada, pero el atrapo mi mano en el aire y sentí su lengua recorrer mi muñeca -jazmines…siempre he adorado tu perfume…y ahora eres simplemente maravillosa… -sentí su asquerosa mano recorrer mi muslo y no se de donde reuní tanta fuerza y le propine una patada, con el deseo de dejarlo sin descendencia, claro que el jamás pensó que yo lo atacaría en ese lugar y se dejo caer encima de mi, sin aire.

-no…me…vuelvas…a…tocar…con…tus…asquerosas…manos…-murmure entrecortadamente, quitándomelo de encima y poniéndome en pie con cierta dificultad.

Esta vez era mi turno de atacar, saque un kunai y pase la punta de mi lengua con sensualidad en el filo de la daga, ante la mirada intrigada de Orochimaru.

-_¡JUTSU ATAQUE SOMBRA DE SERPIENTES! _-grite, y mis serpientes lo atraparon, inmovilizándolo totalmente, soltó un rugido de desesperación e intento soltarse, pero las apreté mas y se quedo casi sin respirar. -creo que después de todo si me hice fuerte, ¿no _Sensei_?

-¡_CHIDORI! -_Escuche gritar a Kakashi.- ¿ya lo tienes Anko?

Pero algo sucedió muy rápido, entre mi desconcentración de volver la cabeza para ver a Kakashi, mis serpientes se aflojaron un poco, así Orochimaru se soltó y se lanzo contra mi, con la_ katana_ lista, me derribo y la encajo en mi hombro izquierdo, casi en el corazón.

-carajo… -masculle, sujetando con fuerza mi hombro, pero al ver que Orochimaru se había acercado a Kakashi, me puse de pie, y me volví a acercar a el, sangrando, pero muy decidida -tu pelea es conmigo…

-¿Qué no te es suficiente lo que te hice? -me pregunto Orochimaru, sorprendido.

-bueno, no es nada comparado con lo que soportaba antes -le dije, ligeramente mareada, debido a la perdida de sangre.

Desde su posición, Orochimaru me ataco de nuevo con la _katana_, pero fui más rápida esta vez y la tome por el mango, cogiendo su lengua también, como pude lo jale hasta estamparlo en una roca cercana, enrede su lengua en mi brazo y lo volví a elevar por los aires y lo acerque a mí, sacando un kunai.

-Dios, _Sensei_ si que te has ablandando -le dije con ironía, poniéndole el kunai en el cuello.

Entonces mi marca volvió a arder ¡en el momento que yo ya lo tenia! Caí de nuevo al suelo y el se acerco a mi, con una mirada y supe que yo acabaría ahí, estaba dispuesto a matarme, se arrodillo, con una sonrisa torcida y encajo la _katana _en mi estomago, haciendo que el dolor aumentara.

-vámonos -anuncio, poniendose de pie, y dejandome tirada, banada en sangre.

Los senti desaparecer, como pude alze la mirada, y me aterrorize ante lo que vi.

Shikamaru estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, a su lado Nobu-San indudablemente muerto dado que tenia una larga cortada en el cuello horizontalmente, de lado a lado, Sakura de rodillas, llorando profusamente.

Iruka…Kakashi… ¿Dónde estaban? Todo empezo a emborronarse, me deje caer completamente, sintiendo como la Muerte me abrazaba, envolviéndome firmemente en sus brazos, llevándome al mas allá.

-Anko…abre los ojos…mírame… -escuche que dijo Kakashi, pero la Muerte no me soltaba encambio me empezo a sacudir y algo parecido a agua callo en mi rostro -no te vallas…no me hagas esto…

Pero a mis ojos todo se habia vuelto negro.

Yo ya no existia.

*********************************************************************************************************************

me voii a morir de lo emocionada que estoy! este capitulo todavia no lo tenia listo jojo subi el ultimo y le tuve que seguir le tuve que seguir! YA TENGO EL FINAL!!!

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE AHORA MISMO!!


	8. Vivir en soledad no es de humanos

aiiiii lo siiientooo por lo anterriooorrr occuuurrriiiidoooo!!!!!!

me estaban apurando para que me saliera de la computadora y creo que apunte mal jojojoj xD

bueno ahora si EL GRAN FINAL CHAKACHACHAN!!!!

los dejo leer!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Sentia mi cuerpo terriblemente pesado, me dolia cada celula, cada hueso, cada musculo, el piar de un pajaro se escuchaba a lo lejos, voces alegres inundaron mis oidos. Al parecer la muerte no era tan _t_errible como decian.

A travez de mis parpados distinguia luz, deseaba ver a todas mis companeras d...e escuela, a mis padres… pero ¿Por qué se escuchaba un ligero pitido acompasando el latido de mi corazon?

Un segundo ¿mi corazon esta palpitando? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué rayos ocurre? ¿Es que acaso estoy viva?

Abri los ojos, y me lo primero que vi fue un gran techo blanco, pero percudido, mire mi cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca y vestia una especie de camisón de un color azul seco sentia la opresión de las vendas en mi pecho y estomago, en mi brazo tenia conectado algo segui el camino del tubito y vi una bolsa de sangre, me estaban poniendo sangre, segui el movimiento de cabeza y me fije en una figura sentada en una silla, cerca de la puerta, solo percibia el bulto, dado que estaba todo cubierto por una frazada.

Entonces la figura de movio y la frazada cayo, era Kakashi, me enterneció el verlo ahí pero…oigan un segundo ¿Por qué el esta aquí?

Se deslizo la puerta y entro Kurenai, procurando no hacer ruido, en sus manos llevaba un gran jarron de flores.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso son flores para la invalida? -pregunte en un hilo de voz, l resultado fue el que esperaba.

Kurenai dejo caer el jarron, que se rompio en mil pedazos en cuanto hizo contacto con el suelo, el ruido hizo que Kakashi despertara de un slato, observo la imagen de Kurenai estatica, con lagrimas en los ojos, el jarron hecho trisas en el suelo y yo que tenia un media sonrisita en la cara.

Me miro por unos instantes y entonces su rostro se fue iluminando poco a poco se acerco a mi lentamente, pero Kurenai fue mas rapida y me abrazo fuertemente, sollozando y claro, ahogándome, lastimandome, haciendome sentir ridicula.

-Kure…Kure…na…ya…ya capte... ¡maldición! ¡…e ahogo! -farfulle sin aire y ella me solto de inmediato.

-Anko, Anko, Anko…pense…pense… -sollozo -pense que iba a ser la unica Jonin Kunoichi…

-¿crees que dejaria que te quedaras con toda la gloria? -bromee, sosteniendome el estomago, con ligera expresión de dolor.

-nos asustaste a todos, Anko -mascullo Kakashi, mirandome fijamente y entonces me percate de algo que no habia visto en el.

Su unico ojo visible, se veia rojo e hinchado, como consecuencia de haber llorado por mucho tiempo, una larga y profunda ojera se le marco, sus dedos, parecia como si un perro los hubiera mordido, pero parecian mas marcas de dientes humanos, me veia con gran alivio.

-quisiera hablar con Anko, a solas -le dijo a Kurenai -¿Por qué no mientras le avisas a Iruka y a los chicos de que ya desperto?

-Claro, Kakashi -acepto Kurenai, aunque nos miro con recelo.

Cerro la puerta tras de ella, y yo me acomode un poco mas ergida sobre las almohadas, el dolor de las heridas no era tan terrible como yo pensaba, tal vez Tsunade-Sama habia intervenido, tenia que preguntar eso.

-espero que Kurenai se vaya y descanse un poco mas -intervino Kakashi, rompiendo el silencio que se habia hecho -esta aquí desde que llegaste…hace dos semanas…

-wooow… -fue todo lo que logre decir, ya que otro nudo en mi garganta se habia formado. Llevaba dos semanas inconsciente, y Kakashi parecia no haber dormido mucho ¿el tambien se habia quedado cuidandome?

-todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti… -murmuro, acercandose mas a mi -pero nadie…nadie…tanto como…como yo.

Me que de pasmada, no podia respirar ¿estaba soniando? ¿en realidad el maravilloso Ninja que Copia me estaba diciendo lo qe yo ansiaba escuchar?

-te lo juro…todo cambio en esta mision -continuo, mirando al suelo -no…no te queria para nada te queria, eras para mi solo una chiquilla inmadura, que…que lo hacia con todos -mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas -pero, cuando fuiste herida, senti el enorme deseo de…protegerte…y como ya lo sabes…te quiero locamente…pero ahora que se que te puedo perder… -suspiro y se sento en mi cama, cerca de mi -no quiero volver a ser ese mismo idiota, pensando aun en Rin… quiero empezar de nuevo, y quiero que tu es…

No lo deje continuar, lo jale de el cuello del chaleco y pege mis labios contra los de el, dandole asi una respuesta.

Se separo de mi y su ojillo estaaba algo brilloso, lagrimas, alegria, no me importaba en lo mas minimo, tan solo sabia que ahora yo estaba con el eras suya, al fin suya, ya no tendria que pasar por los brazos de alguien mas para ver si ahora si le daban celos, ya no.

Abri los ojos completamente, cuando vi que llevo una mano hacia la mascara y con un movimiento suave la deslizo.

-yo no le llamo a eso beso ¿y tu? -me dijo.

Su rostro…Dios…era hermoso, magnifico mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, mucho mejor, no me importaba ni siquiera la cicatriz que marcaba algo de su pomulo y que sabia que se extendia mas arriba, pasando por su ojo, por su Sharingan, llegando hasta la frente, no me importaba., mire con ansias sus labios, delgados y suaves, algo rojos, perfectos. Lentamente se acerco a mi, yo estaba que temblaba de la emocion, al primer contacto mis mejillas se volvieron escrlata, abrio un poco mas los labios y me beso de lleno en la boca, sentia que me derretia, besaba como nadie jamas me habia besado, sin poderme contener le eche los brazos al cuello, y le devolví el beso con mas frenesi, deseando mas de el.

-upz…llege en el momento menos apropiado -dijo la voz de Kurenai, pero no le prste antencion, tenia todo lo que necesitaba.

-La mision "enamorar a Hatake" a sido realizada con total éxito -murmure cuando se separo de mi, para subirse rapidamente la mascara


End file.
